


野食（狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro：Shadow Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	野食（狼主）

是日常,但会有些许开车的暗示。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、野食、吞食、调食、品食、豪食、花食

  今日九郎在练习时受了伤。血像浓厚的一笔，从腿根画向脚板，并在提笔处的枯草上缀满红花。狼本想帮忙，但在九郎拉起裤管时，转而低头跪于花海上，等待少年的发话。“狼，能帮我拉着吗？ ”“是。 ”。  
        在多月的练习下，九郎的腿已变得结实。所以当少年弯腰擦去血污，腿肌如弓弦紧绷时。丰润的带着梅味的脂肪，便鼓胀着如羊羹薄膜般的白肤，使黏腻的本名为汗的糖汁，迫从毛孔渗出。  
        狼想起包了梅子的白羊羹，一种九郎数年前喂给自己的点心。当时的自己连头都没抬的谢绝，但一阵脚步声后，一股柔软的触感碰上唇，让狼开口任对方将点心放入。狼边吞着甜糕边看着裸露的脚背，嘴里嚼的滑嫩变成了多汁的肉块。这已是往事，但狼嘴里还是能不时回味不存在的肉感。而如今更加丰润的肉块摆在眼前，他更是当着对方的面勃起。  
        九郎没有忽视狼试图掩盖的举动，他记得狼已经很久没有没有发泄了，不论是侍女还是艺妓，他都一一回绝了。但在如此平常的，仅有两人的情况下他反而勃起了，这让九郎陷入了莫名的尴尬。他加快包扎，头也不回的朝屋里走去。“狼，你....你需要我叫人过来吗？”“....不用。”“但是....”看着狼回避的眼神九郎也只能默默回房。  
       明明与自己无关，但九郎仍忍不住好奇。是因为自己吗？是自己做了什么吗？在烦躁中，少年忽略了脚背上被滴落的白液。

谢谢看完的各位,欢迎评论。


End file.
